tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ukina
Ukina (憂那, Ukina) was the human lover of Yoshimura, and Eto's mother. She worked as a waitress in a cafe, but was secretly an undercover Investigative Journalist chasing the Ghoul organization V. Eventually, she was found out and murdered to safeguard their secrets. Appearance Ukina was an attractive young woman of slight build, with a warm demeanor. She wore her sandy blonde hair in a chin-length bob, with short bangs and sidepieces that framed her face. Personality Ukina was a kind, outgoing woman who had a unique sensibility and curiosity. Despite her cheerful persona, she also possessed a sharp intuition which allowed her to see through other people and their facade. During her time with Yoshimura, she showed strong maternal instincts as she forced herself to eat human meat in order for their child to stay alive when she was pregnant. Plot In the past, Ukina was working as a waitress in a cafe that Yoshimura frequented. Ukina eventually grew closer to the solitary Yoshimura, opening him up to a new view on life. At some point, Ukina was able to see that Yoshimura was not all that he appears, and eventually discovered his identity as a ghoul. She did not run away from him but rather embraced Yoshimura, seeing how lonely he had been throughout his life. After this event, the two became lovers and she became pregnant with their child. Although both of them wanted to have the baby, Yoshimura informed Ukina that human-ghoul hybrids were very rare and would die before birth because human mother could not sustain a ghoul baby and vice versa. At first, Ukina appeared to accept this fact, but she later decides to eat human meat in order to save her unborn child from malnutrition. Her determination led to the baby being born healthy and well. While raising their child together, Yoshimura found Ukina's diary and discovered that she was not a waitress but a journalist who was chasing V, the organization where Kuzen worked for reasons unexplained as of now. She did not have any idea of Yoshimura's affiliation with V. V likewise discovered Ukina's relationship with Yoshimura and what she knew about the organization. Deeming her a threat, V ordered Yoshimura to make a decision; kill Ukina or die together. After Yoshimura and V lured Ukina to a secluded location, she realized that she was going to die but was resigned to her fate. She was killed by Yoshimura after stating how worrisome it would be knowing that Yoshimura would be alone after she was gone. Her death allowed Yoshimura to flee with their daughter, and her diary filled with the secrets she had learned was entrusted to Eto. Relationships Yoshimura Ukina first met Yoshimura at the cafe he frequently visited. After commenting on Yoshimura's routine during his time in the cafe, the two became close to each other and began to spend more time together. Although never stated, Ukina developed deep feelings of love for Yoshimura. This was evident through her expressed wish to stay beside him even after discovering his true identity as a ghoul as well as her decision to eat human meat so their unborn child would be able to live. Eto Ukina was determined to save her child, leading her to consume human flesh. After the birth of her daughter, she is shown to have always been smiling joyfully while holding Eto. As such, it is clear that she loved her daughter very much. After her death, her diary was passed on to her daughter -- it is unclear how Eto feels about the mother she barely knew. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Deceased